User talk:Lanker
Welcome Hi, welcome to Paradox Mod Fan Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Task Force Thor page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- KamuiK (Talk) 00:42, 25 September 2010 KamuiK 01:12, September 25, 2010 (UTC) For whatever reason the system choose me, the message you read above is auto-generated (if true non-the-less). Btw, check your faction page again and put the units into different sections. Btw, if you want a faction logo, I can make you one as your current one is not, uh, good for the purpose. Edit - btw, is your faction serious or not? Serious - made to eventually be put in Paradox. Non-serious - just for fun with no coding intention. KamuiK 01:43, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Actually it does not have to be you to code the faction. Maybe my destinction was flawed as well. Serious fan factions are tried to be balanced and fit as best as possible into Paradox, while non-serious ones are just made for the sake of making. Also I am currently remaking your faction page. KamuiK 02:08, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Edit done. Feel free to expand stuff. If you need help, you can check other pages and ste--- copy their code and adjust as you like. BouncyTEM 21:34, October 20, 2010 (UTC): Just letting you know I did your request myself. 4 columns didn't work, though, but this should be fine. Dr.Volt 23:55, October 23, 2010 (UTC): Hello :) Well, there is one very serious business between us which we should discuss. I have a faction called Germanic Nationalistic Reich, and I placed it in the Scandinavia, where it took control. Well, you can realize yourself what is the problem. Your TFT and my GNR in one area. Also, we share 3 names of units (Fenrir, Odin and Loki/Loke)... so I want to ask you if you want to talk about this, and make a sollution which would help bboth sides. Dr.Volt 20:34, October 24, 2010 (UTC): About Fenrir, dont worry, I already speaked with the man of Atlantean Monarchy, and he said when he will have a better name for it, he will change it, which will give us a free hand :) I am more troubled with Odin... if we will do the same with Fenrir, we must change the names. I have Odin as heavy arty, you as heavy TD. When you will change it into my heavy TD, it will be Loki, but then you will need to name the ship previously named Loke. On the other hand, when I will rename heavy TD into Odin, I would replace it with my Loki, but again there will be your loki ship and my Loki heavy arty... And I gave Odin to heavy arty, because by mythology he had a spear, which when he threw it, it killed anyone instantly... simply heavy arty -> Odin, Odin's spear -> arty shell :) Also I planned a names "Hugin and Munin", but because you already have Hugin, i wil use only Munin... And i am from Czech Republic :D The story how TFT and GNR are in war is simple, yet great :D As my friend Orlafus, who is other man behind GNR, said it yesterday himself "old but gold" :D Galgus 20:46, October 24, 2010 (UTC) I think it would be better to leave the TFT and RUN separate both because of radically different play-styles and that the RUN has enough territory to be a faction even if it loses the entirety of Scandinavia. I may even say that the RUN's underground bases extend beyond occupied Europe into Allied and maybe Syndicate territory. Dr.Volt 13:55, October 26, 2010 (UTC): What is a industrial center in Sweden? Which city? Also what should we do with both our factions? Dr.Volt 15:41, October 26, 2010 (UTC): I agree. Then we should discuss how to divide Scandinavia between GNR and TFT, can we? Dr.Volt 16:41, October 26, 2010 (UTC): With Fenrir/Fenris, we are clear to go :) If you really want to, I can make TFT's Fenrir be GNR's design... To explain it, GNR sends a word they need, for example, tank. Some companies take this job and develop the tank. When the prototypes are finished, they will present them to the High Command, and then one design is accepted. The others, which werent accepted, can be sold for export. While GNR keeps the best option for them, the "dont-accepted" are still equal to other tanks in the world... my Fenrir has the largest number of desings, four, made by three companies, so you have a good place for choice... If I can suggest, I will create the page with my Fenrir, with note to 3 other designs, you will choose one of these, I will make a model of it and you will write the lore for it + piece of mine... what do you think? Dr.Volt 14:47, October 27, 2010 (UTC): Can I have also a small portion of Southern Norway? Only the coastal area... the line from Oslo to Bergen, everything under it would be GNR's in Norway... but how to explain that the country was divided like this? Dr.Volt 15:03, October 27, 2010 (UTC): Ok. But how actually would the GNR take control over TFT without enraging the Allies? And to make that TFT and GNR starts as allies... your Baldur have something in common with mine? I havent actually decided on the design of my Baldur, I am thinking about inspiration from Hetzer, Jagdpanther, Jagdtiger, Jagdpanzer/Kanonenjagdpanzer or RA2 Tank Destroyer... and what about the Fenrir? Dr.Volt 22:17, October 28, 2010 (UTC): Allright, the Terminator Tank is ready. Here is an image of it, with Chikr/Rhino Battle Tank for comparison. Image Dr.Volt 22:45, October 28, 2010 (UTC): Ou crap! I mischanged you with Rockmario!!! :D But thanks :D ... sure, you can :) But it will not be a design of the GNR sold to TFT :P Message for you is: Ok, no problem :) Also, I remember most of the Paradox's lore regarding Scandinavia, so if I can, I will write you here a possible way, you will read it when you return, and then we will discuss it more further :) Good luck to you too. PS: I am really questioning being here. Dr.Volt 22:52, October 28, 2010 (UTC): Or... hmm... that means I must rewrite the lore of Freki, because GNR dont hands their "best" tools to others, rather a lesser... or your Lynx was developed by both TFT and GNR? Dr.Volt 17:03, October 29, 2010 (UTC): No, it is really fine :) I must rethink it, and change the lore a little... are you ok with that the Lynx will look different then Freki, but still be similar to it, as it was designed for anti-infantry recon tank/vehicle? :) Dr.Volt 18:19, October 29, 2010 (UTC): Hmm... thats quite a problem, since the other variant is build by another designer, and so the chassis is different, but it could be similar to Freki's... the other possibility is, that Daimler-Benz, with Leader's approval, developed for TFT a new vehicle, using Freki's chassis with new turret and weapon... but that will most likely mean a change of the chassis a little, for the diesel engine... Dr.Volt 10:50, October 30, 2010 (UTC): Change it back! :D I must just change the lore of Freki a little, but I dont see in it any great problem :) Just that Lynx will look little different. Dr.Volt 21:50, October 30, 2010 (UTC): Your Lynx could be more based on vehicles like this , this, this, or any other vehicle you want :) It will have the overall design of Freki, but will be little different... is Lynx also amphibious? Dr.Volt 22:07, October 30, 2010 (UTC): Moment, which you mean? :D The 4-wheeled, or 8-wheeled? :D ... yeah, I noticed the new images, really good job :D I actually wanted to ask you for it :D i have nothing against it, only that the colouring isnt the best, but to show it, its perfect :D About Fenrir, I will soon write its history, I will little base it on yours, depending on what you write, I will write mine and little edit yours... also, how we will call the war between TFT and GNR? Dr.Volt 23:23, October 30, 2010 (UTC): Good start :D You have gived me much inspiration, and actually you also found out what I was planning :D but there isone part which you havent mentioned, but no problem. You cant find it unless you know what "VK370'''2" '''means :) I will little change it, but most of it will remain... and note, Reich's Fenrir isnt that fast, but can take a lot of beating ;) but isnt fast as Apoc xD Dr.Volt 00:28, October 31, 2010 (UTC): Ummm... well, Njord is supposed to have 3 cannons, just thinking if all on the front or 2 on front, one on back. Its secondary is too similar to Confederate's Montana Cruiser... and Killer Whale sounds like an interesting idea, but with different name and little different lore for both :) But you should ask me first :) Also, I think I must rewrite a little your Fenrir's lore, to fit into the "story" :) Dr.Volt 00:48, October 31, 2010 (UTC): Wow wow wow!!! :-O Please stop :) Its nice you are helping me, but you should at least send it on my talk page :P I planned something like Artemis, and the name really helps, but still you can first ask me on talk page :) Dr.Volt 15:29, October 31, 2010 (UTC):If you can help me, do you know any names of dwaves from Norse mythology? :) Dr.Volt 21:55, October 31, 2010 (UTC): Nah, nevermind that :D In fact, with Gunnr you helped me :) Killer Whale wasnt planned, but since Nazi Germany used submarines, it could be in :) And Njord will have more canons and will use different means of AA protection. :) I am sure you have checked Fenrir... it rallys on speed and firepower, and defense is not that important, right? So you have Porsche's prorotype design, which is exactly like this. Well, i planned to base it on VK3001(P) from WW2... it (your Fenrir) will look like a Tiger/King Tiger with the turret closer to the front, and will have gun similar to Guardian's... what do you think? Dr.Volt 22:17, October 31, 2010 (UTC): Ah, nevermind, the template is piece of pie :D ... actually, what kind of turret you want? cylinder-like, which Tiger had, just larger, or something different, just say how :) Dr.Volt 23:26, October 31, 2010 (UTC): Yes, I see... the turret will be "long", spahed like Taurus, and on the front of the chassis... and design of chassis will be similar to Taurus' and Tiger's/Kingtiger's... and Guardian's cannon... that booster jet or what, will it be somehow visible? And do you have planned its heroic upgrade? Dr.Volt 10:50, November 2, 2010 (UTC): Well... the Reich's Fenrir, or to clarify it, VK3702(HPKrM) has the features of previous three prototypes. It has Henschel's 105mm cannon and autoloader, and some other equipment inside the turret. Henschel's prortype was for rallying on "attack". From Porsche's it has suspension, wheels and engine, which more effectively use power from Blutstorm reactor, it rallied on "speed". And from Krauss-Maffei's it has a chassis and turret, giving it a good protection for the crew, and low profile. Its speciality was "defense". When you put it all into one + digging system and minor additions, you have VK3702(HPKrM), Reich's Fenrir. As yours dont have the same gun, Henschel is out of game. And because Krauss-Maffei isnt very fast, its probably out of game too. So only the Porsche's suits you best. And Fenrir has 37 tones. :) I will model what I mean, and you will see if yes or no. If no, will make another. In fact, I should make a models of all three prototypes for lore :) Dr.Volt 20:33, November 2, 2010 (UTC): The overall design of your Fenrir will look like this: Image . Ofcourse with the alternations, but the structure will be like this. Dr.Volt 21:50, November 3, 2010 (UTC): Do you have an account on ModDb, or MSN? Dr.Volt 00:04, November 5, 2010 (UTC): Thats actually the problem. The overall design of Fenrir is from KrM and Porsche. This chassis isnt meant to be fast. MBT-70 was capable of speed around 65km, which is a lot, but Fenrir is more influenced by Pigbull in SWINE, and that one isnt that fast... maybe when it will have a different suspension and tracks, and these boosters, it should work much better... that will mean TFT will dont use Porsche's, but KrM's... but the turret will be different, closer to WEA Taurus, or Tiger I if you want :) Yeah, I really like SWINE :D the only bad thing is there is no infantry, and not that large variety of units, but still its great game :D Maybe even the first of its kind (the others were Codename: Panzers, because it was developed by the creators of SWINE :D) I have thinked about some kind of mod about SWINE, with new faction "Bears"-Soviets, but somehow I am not up to it much :) Dr.Volt 09:57, November 5, 2010 (UTC): You havent yet seen Mobile Fortresses :P Bears will be quite interesting faction, only I dont know what will be their "special unit". Pigs have Hog Heavy Tank, and Rabbits have... Tank Hunter :D So Fenrir's chassis, with Taurus' turret and Guardian's cannon... interesting. :D